sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Launch Base Zone
Launch Base Zone – szósty poziom w grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Składa się z dwóch aktów. Następuje po IceCap Zone. W Sonic 3 & Knuckles poprzedza Mushroom Hill Zone. Opis Akt 1 Poziom zaczyna się cutscenką ukazującą wyskoczenie postaci spod śniegu. Po chwili poziom przechodzi w typową dla Eggmana bazę. W trakcie poziomu można napotkać takie elementy jak obracające się cylindry, platformy (ruchome i statyczne), podziemne tuby w kształcie małej litery "b", platformy niszczące się podczas kontaktu z postacią, podobne do filiżanek "pojazdy", poruszające się po pionowych rurach oraz statuy ziejące ogniem. Ponadto można napotkać różnego rodzaju badniki oraz kabiny w rurach, poprzez które można dostać się do innych części bazy. Czasami postacie wchodzą do różnych budynków. Gdy postać jest na zewnątrz nie widać ich zawartości, jednak po wejściu do nich zostaje ukazana ich wewnętrzna budowa - platformy, kolce, itp. Innym elementem poziomu są zniszczalne włączniki. Gdy włącznik zostanie zniszczony, pobliskie przedmioty (drzwi lub mosty) zmieniają położenie. Pod koniec aktu ma miejsce cutscenka z Knucklesem. Wrzuca on bombę do wieży, przez co ta zostaje zniszczona. Ma to odzwierciedlenie w historii kolczatki - walczy z dwoma Twin Hammerami w innym miejscu, gdyż nie ma "filiżanek", które by go wywiozły do areny Sonica. Jako Knuckles, gracz nie widzi w trakcie poziomu Death Egga w tle. Akt 2 Akt drugi rozgrywa się na jeziorze. Pojawiają się podwodne strefy. W trakcie poziomu można napotkać na dwa nowe elementy: rury z kapsułami zostają zastąpione przez rury z wodą, które mają szerszy zasięg oraz na przejścia, przez które co jakiś czas opada laser. Knuckles posiada swój własny układ aktu. Dominują w nim sekcje platformowe oraz wymagające użycia zdolności kolczatki. Poziom wody jest dużo niższy, gdyż Death Egg już jej nie wypiera. W trakcie aktu, gracz niszczy rurę, z której leci woda i w niedługim czasie wypełnia akt Knucklesa do poziomu z wersji z Sonica. Pod koniec aktu, gracz mierzy się z właściwymi dla siebie bossami. Sonic i Tails po pokonaniu pierwszego udają się na pokład Death Egga. Próbuje powstrzymać ich Knuckles, lecz start stacji mu to uniemożliwia. W grze Sonic the Hedgehog 3 jest to finałowy poziom, zaś w Sonic 3 & Knuckles postacie przechodzą do Mushroom Hill Zone. Różnice thumb|Przykładowa zmiana w pierwszym akcie poziomuW przeciwieństwie do innych poziomów z gry, Launch Base różni się znacznie pomiędzy pojedynczą a pełną grą. W Sonic 3 & Knuckles poziom stał się łatwiejszy. Dodano pierścienie na zboczach, zmieniono działanie niektórych pułapek, a niektóre całkiem usunięto. Zmieniono także lokacje przeciwników, usunięto szczególnie tych, którzy znajdowali się na obrotowych cylindrach. Co ciekawe, zmianie uległ także układ drugiego aktu dla Knucklesa, pod tymi samymi aspektami. Położenie wielkich pierścieni W Launch Base Zone znajduje się 8 wielkich pierścieni: 3 w akcie pierwszym i 5 w akcie drugim. Część z nich jest dostępna dla wszystkich, a inne tylko dla określonych postaci. Bossowie Poziom zawiera 4 bossów, mini-bossa w akcie pierwszym oraz 3 bossów w akcie drugim. Mini-bossem poziomu jest Twin Hammer. Jest to mały kulisty robot z dwoma ramionami zakończonymi kolczastymi kulami. Atakuje poprzez obracanie ramionami i podążanie za graczem. Wymaga 6 uderzeń do pokonania. Knuckles walczy z dwoma Twin Hammerami. right|thumb|Beam Rocket, drugi boss poziomuPierwszym bossem poziomu jest Ball Shooter. Walczą z nim tylko Sonic i Tails. Atakuje za pomocą kul armatnich, którymi strzela w gracza. Drugim bossem jest Beam Rocket, z którym walczą wszystkie postacie. Składa się on z segmentów i atakuje poprzez strzelanie z nich laserami. Ostatnim bossem, a w''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' takżę finałowym bossem gry, jest Big Arm. Jest to potężne ulepszenie Egg Mobilu, pokrywające go kolcami oraz innymi mechanizmami obrony. Najważniejszą częścią są wielkie łapy, którymi może chwytać postacie. W Sonic the Hedgehog 3 walczą z nim Sonic i Tails, zaś w Sonic 3 & Knuckles tylko Knuckles. Wszyscy bossowie wymagają po 8 uderzeń do pokonania. W poradniku opublikowanym w Sonic the Comic, bossowie otrzymali zbiorczą nazwę Doctor Robotnik’s Final Challenge. Badniki |Flybot767-spr.png}} |Orbinauts3-spr.png}} |Ribot-spr.png}} |Snailblaster-spr.png}} |Corkey-spr.png}} }} W innych grach Sonic Generations Launch Base pojawia się na krótko w Sonic Generations na Nintendo 3DS. Nie jest to grywalny poziom, służy wyłącznie jako arena walki z Big Armem. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Początkowo poziom miał mieć inną muzykę. Została ona wykorzystana w Sonic & Knuckles Collection. * Pierwotnie, poziom używał innej kolorystyki: niebo było różowawe, Death Egg zielony, a woda nieco ciemniejsza. Kolorystyka ta, choć zmieniona, w końcowej wersji gry pojawia się na ikonie poziomu. Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa Kategoria:Tematyka podniebna Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana en:Launch Base Zone es:Launch Base Zone